The World of My Dreams
by wizard101
Summary: What happens when my big brother and I get sucked in to the world ninjago and I finally get to meet little Lloyd Garmadon? Lame summary. Please read!
1. Info

**A/N: What-up peeps! I'm making another story as you can see. And this is going to be really good…At least I think…Anyway, I'm putting myself in this this story, so let me tell you a little bet about me!**

**Name: Kennedy**

**Gender: Female (not completely, I'm kind of a tomboy)**

**Age: 11**

**Skin color: Black**

**Hair: Short, Blackish-brown**

**Siblings: Steaphen**

**Likes: NinjaGo, books, computers, singing, peace, the color pink**

**Dislikes: Getting bullied, pushed around, loudness, school, spiders, snakes, sea food**

**Personality: I'm a very shy, girl. I may not sound like it, but when it comes to meeting new people and staying extremely quiet in class, you've got another thing coming! So, I'm basically a book worm and a computer nerd. Funky combination, right? That's why I started typing these stories! Whoa, BREAKTHOUGH! I wear a lot of colorful bracelets and wrest bands to show my attitude. People don't really get me but I'm ok with that. I get bullied a lot in school. I don't get girls. I'm schizophrenic. (If you don't know what that means, it means you talk to yourself.) And one more thing…I'm a hermit! Yeah, you heard me! I don't go outside as much as I use to!**

**I guess you want to know what my brother's like right? Well, I'll tell you.**

**Name: Steaphen**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12 (he's about to turn 13 this month!)**

**Skin color: Black**

**Hair: Blackish-brown**

**Siblings: Kennedy**

**Likes: Really cool snap-back hats, basketball, football, video games, cheap cologne, WWE Smack Down, the color red**

**Dislikes: Sea food, getting pushed around, getting grounded all the time**

**Personality: He's like any other big brother out there! He can be mean and annoying sometimes, but deep down; I know that he cares for my safety. We sometime get into fights and stuff but hey that's just how life works for us! He gets into a lot of trouble at school. Mainly because he doesn't turn in or do his work as told, or he keeps on acting up in class!**

**A/N: So that's me and my big bro! If you're wondering, all that info I typed is true. I'm serious guys! Would I lie to you? Anyway, thinking of ideas for the first chapter and I'll be sure to update as soon as can! See you until then!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sucked In

**Well, I'm back! And here's chapter 1. Enjoy! P.S., my chapters might be short.**

**Kennedy's POV**

"Gimmie, back my laptop!"

"Just wait a minute!"

"A minute? A MINUTE?! You've had it all day!"

Steaphen sighed and turn his head to me. "Look Kennedy, my friends are waiting and all I ask is to have a minute!" Steaphen slammed his fist on the keys of my laptop and random ads popped up on the screen. "Uhhrrgg, ads, go away now!" He said as he clicked the red x buttons to make go away and right after he landed on one that caught my eye I quickly stopped him. It was an ad for ninjago! I clicked the maximize button and the ad. Then I clicked a button that said continue and… the room started shaking! "What the mess?!" I exclaimed. "Kennedy what the flip did you do?!" Steaphen asked me. "I don't know." I said then the shaking stopped. "What was that?" I said. All of the sudden…the craziest thing happened! We were being sucked into my laptop!

We were falling until we landed in a bush. "Dang it! I landed on my arm!" I said. "Maybe we'll find a hospital in that city over there." Steaphen pointed to a city nearby. We got up and started walking to the city.

When we got in we were greeted with kind waves and hellos. We gladly greeted back. _"The people are really nice really nice here."_ I thought to myself.

We were lost, cold, and had nothing to eat. I wish I was back home I had no clue where we were. I thought we were in an alley full of nothing but dead trees and tumble weed.

I felt my body getting weaker with every step I took. I collapsed to the ground. All I remember was seeing five figures standing above me and one picked me up and carried me to who knows where.

**Lloyd's POV**

"I still say we should've left the kid back at the bounty." Kai said obviously ticked about me coming along. Yep. My first mission with the ninja! I'm so excited, I'm gonna- "Hey, look over there!" Jay said. We turned to were Jay pointed to see a boy about 13 years old crouched down beside a body. "Hey, what happened?" Kai asked. The boy looked at us with worried dark brown eyes. "Please, you have to help me! My sister and I were trying to find a place to stay but then she passed out and now she's not waking up!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry. We'll help you. Come with us." Cole said. The boy picked up his sister and followed us back to the bounty. I couldn't help but stare at the girl. She had short blackish-brown hair and black skin. She was wearing a white long-sleeved and over it was a beige zip-up over-all dress. On her feet were red converse high-tops. Around her neck was a tornado fighter necklace. On her fingers were six rings. Three for each hand. I didn't notice I was staring at the girl for too long and the boy glanced at me. I quickly turned my head to something else. _"What is this feeling?"_ I thought to myself. I brushed it off and continued to walk off.


	3. Chapter 2:Music to My Ears

**Whew! The was quick! Here's chapter 2! P.S., Back in chapter 1, in Lloyd's POV I meant to type **_**Phitan**_** instead of **_**fighter**_**. Sorry, spelling error!**

**Kennedy's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a bed and my arm in bandages. I turn my head and saw a girl with black bobbed hair. She was wear a red dress and red lipstick. "Oh, good, you're awake!" she said. "Here some soup, I thought you might be hungry." I gladly took the soup because I was _really_ hungry. "So, what's your name?" She asked. "Kennedy." I said. "That's a cute name. Well my name is Nya." I finished my soup. _"Nya?"_ I thought. _"I know I heard that name from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it."_ "Come with me. Sensei would want to meet you." Nya said. I got up and followed her out the door. _"Sensei? Now that sounds all too familiar." _

We reached a room. Nya knocked on the door and behind it an old voice said, "Come in." She opened it and there sat an old man on the floor. I was confused at this. The old man looked up. "Oh. Hello Nya. And who might you be?" I straightened up and said, "My name is Kennedy." "Hello Kennedy. I am Sensei Wu. I will be teaching you the art of spinjitzu." At that instant, I knew where I was. I was in the world of NinjaGo! I grew excited but stayed calm. "What's spinjitzu?" I asked faking it. Sensei stood up and spun around in a gold tornado. "Wow! That was amazing!" I said. He went over to a closet and opened it. He pulled out a golden bow with silver highlights. "Come here please, Kennedy." He said. I stepped up to him and he held out the bow in front of me. The golden bow started glowing a bright pink light. "You are the next legendary pink ninja of music." Sensei said. Again I tried my hardest not to go coco nuts! Sensei put the bow back and sat back down on the floor. "You will begin your training tomorrow. Meanwhile you may greet my students." "Thank you, Sensei." We bowed and walked out the door.

I followed Nya to the game room where she said the ninja always play video games. She opened the door and like she said, they and my brother were playing video games except for one was on the couch watching them. I guess he's not one for video games. Wait, my brother's already awake? "Guys." Nya said. They didn't answer "GUYS!" She shouted. They paused the game and turned. "Nya, can't you see we're in the middle of a vide-OW!" The green ninja punched the red one in the arm because of me. I snorted at that. They all stood up and walked up to greet me.

**Lloyd's POV**

Yes! Yes! I'm about to win! Almost…there…AND-"GUYS!" Kai groaned and paused the game. "Nya, can't you see we're in the middle of a vide-OW!" I punched Kai in the arm because I saw that girl hiding behind Nya. We stood up and walked to her. "The name's Kai." Kai said as held out his hand. The girl stepped out from behind Nya and shook his hand. I could see her bangs had almost covered her face completely but left a gap to let her left eye see out of. "Hi there, I'm Jay!" Jay said. "I'm Cole. Nice to meet you." Cole said. "Greetings, I am Zane." Zane got up from the couch and shook her hand. She turned to me. Here we go! "You're looking at Lloyd, THE GREEN NINJA!" I said as I struck a pose. For some reason I got the feeling that I wanted to impress her. Kai face palmed. The girl smiled but said nothing. I wonder why. Maybe she's just shy. "I guess you already know me!" her brother said. She nodded and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Then Nya said, "This is Kennedy and she's the next legendary ninja!" Everyone gasped. My eyes lit up at this.

The guys were talking about what element, weapon and color Kennedy might have. I was just staring at her. She was sitting on the couch just looking at her feet. I walked over to Nya, not talking my eyes off of Kennedy. "Kennedy doesn't talk much does she?" I said to Kai's sister. "Well she spoke a little around me and Sensei but I think that's because she's more comfortable around us." She said referring to her and uncle. I nodded and looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner. I turned to the guys. "Hey guys," I said. "It's almost time for dinner. So who's cooking? Anybody who says _not it_ last gets to cook. Everyone said not it at the same time. Then I heard a voice behind me. _"I could cook."_ It said. I turned around and there was Kennedy standing right behind me! I made a tiny girlish screech and fell to the floor. Everyone laughed except for her. I blushed. Kennedy helped me up. She just spoke to me! "You want to cook?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "What do you want me to make?" There she goes again! This is too good to be true. I couldn't think of anything so I just said, "Surprise us." Her smile grew wider and she skipped out the door and into the kitchen to get started.

We were playing video games when I smelled something really good. I followed the smell with the others close behind and it led us to the dining room. And there was Kennedy putting plates of food on the table. We walked in and took a seat. "Dinner smells great Kennedy. What is it?" I asked eagerly. "It's Beef Stew. Trust me, you'll love it." She said. _"Oh, that voice again…" _ I thought love struck. _"Music to my ears…"_ Wait, love struck? Eh. I picked up my fork and took a bit then my green eyes widened. "I-is something wrong Lloyd?" Kennedy asked with a confused look. I pulled the fork out of my mouth and swallowed. "Best…Beef Stew…EVER!" I chanted. "This is really good." Nya said. "I am most impressed as well." Zane said. "You said it!" Cole said. "Here, here!" Kai said. Jay said nothing. Instead he was just burying his face in his bowl. Kennedy's Beef Stew must have tasted really good to him. Kennedy blushed and hid her face with her hair. "Aaawww! Come on guys! I'm not that good." She said. My mouth dropped. "Not that good?! Kennedy, you just hit a homerun!" I exclaimed. Then we heard a _ding_ from the oven. "Oh, Brownies are done!" Kennedy said. Jay's head shot up from his bowl. His face was covered in gravy. "BROWNIES?! I'm gonna need a bigger mouth! We all burst out laughing at Jay's silliness.

We all were talking to Kennedy and Steaphen for quite a while. Then Jay said, "This is great. It like we already know everything about you two!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Jay, do you even know how to _spell_ her name?" "Of course I do. I'm not _dumb _Lloyd. It's C-I-N-I-D-Y. Am I right _Kennedy_?" "That is corr-WRONG! _K-E-N-_N-_E-_D-Y!" Kennedy said. How could Jay be so _dumb_?! Everyone burst out laughing. Jay blushed in embarrassment.

**Kennedy's POV**

_**After dinner…**_

I went to my new room to read but then decided to go to the deck.

It was really dark and peaceful. So dark and peaceful that I felt a song coming on. As I started to sing my voice echoed though the darkness.

"_Come little children_.

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of magic_

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is the way_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions _

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_In to the calm and the quiet_

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of magic"_

"You have a beautiful voice." I jumped and turned to see Lloyd right behind me! "Y-you mean you heard me?" My favorite character. My favorite character on NinjaGo just heard me singing. Ok, that's just creepy. "Yeah, and you sounded great." I blushed. "Thanks." "No prob."

**Lloyd's POV**

Why is this feeling getting stronger every minute I'm around Kennedy?! Wait a minute. No! It can't be! Could it? Am I feeling…love? Well, Kennedy _is_ kinda pretty, and she has the voice of an angel and…well…I'm not completely sure if she likes the kind of stuff I like and I don't know how old she is. I guess I'll just ask her. "Um…how old are you Kennedy?" She turned to me and said, "11." Yes! Now to see if she likes comic books. "I'm 11 too…uh hey, you wanna go read some comics in my room?" Her dark brown eyes gleamed in the moon light. "Sure!" We ran back in the bounty. _"Huh. That was easier than I thought it would be." _

So we read all the comics I had, told jokes to each other, and even danced! We did all of that until Kennedy fell asleep on my bed. _On my bed_! But I let her be because…you know…I liked her! And I know this is wrong for 11 year olds but I actually climbed in beside her! And within a second I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: What the mess

**Knock, knock! Who's there? Chapter 3! Chapter 3, who? Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

Everyone was staring at the two sleeping 11 year olds curled up in Lloyd's bed. _"Ok, that's just messed up!"_ Kai thought. _"This is the most unusual art I have ever witnessed." _ Zane thought. _"That's just weird." _Jay thought. _"Well…this is…unexpected." _Cole thought._ "Aaaawww!"_ Nya thought. Steaphen wasn't thinking of comments. Instead he was panicking in his mind. _"I knew it! I knew he liked Kennedy! I can't let this go too far! If it does, he'll start touching Kennedy in sexual ways, she'll end up pregnant, they'll have to get married, and then several months later, she'll have her baby! And I know delivering babies hurt! She's too young to be doing this! And Kennedy knows good and well that I care for her safety! When I get my hands on that kid, Lloyd, I'm gonna-!"_ Steaphen was snapped out of his thoughts by Jay pulling him out the door. "You, ok Steve? You looked a little constipated back there." Jay asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset that Kennedy's in bed with Lloyd. Personally, I care for my sister's safety." "That makes two of us!" Kai butted in the conversation. "I care for my sister's safety too." Kai said shooting a death glare at Jay. "I think we'll get along well." Steaphen said as he held up his fist. Kai got the message and they did a bro-fist.

**Lloyd's POV**

I woke up with a groan. Man, do I hate mornings! Then I remembered Kennedy. Kennedy! She's still in my bed! I hope the others didn't catch us. I hopped down out of bed and tip-toed out my room hoping to not wake up Kennedy. I went in Kennedy's new room and found a gray suit on the bed. I grabbed the suit and walked back to my room. When I closed the door, I turned and found Kennedy, wide awake, standing in front of me! Again! I made that tiny girlish screech. Again. And fell to the floor. AGAIN! "Stop doing that!" I exclaimed. "Sorry. Is that my new outfit?" She helped me up and I looked down at the gray suit. "Yeah, uncle wants you to wear this today." I gave her the suit and turned around so she could change.

"You can turn around Lloyd." Kennedy said. I turned around then my eyes widened and my mouth hung open. My nose started bleeding. There was Kennedy, in her new training suit. The top hugged her chest and showed most of her...her…_ "Don't even go there Lloyd!"_ I thought to myself. "How do I look?" she asked blushing. I stuttered. "S-stunning! A-absolutely s-ssstun-ning…" "Aaww! You know just what to say!" she hugged me. Ok! Now I'm really blushing! She looked concerned. "Are you alright Lloyd? Your nose is bleeding a little." "Huh? Oh! Uh, I'm fine. It happens all the time." I said as I wiped my nose with a tissue. "So do you wanna get some breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and we went to the dining room.

When we sat down, everyone looked at us and smirked. We looked confused and looked at each other then back at everyone else. "What'chu starin at?" I asked a little creeped out. They all acted as if nothing happened and went back to eating, although they still had the smirks on their faces. Zane came out of the kitchen with pancakes. He set the plates in front of us. I picked up my fork and was about to stab one of my pancakes, but then Kennedy said, "What the mess?" I lowered my fork and asked, "What's wrong?" "My pancakes. They're shaped like hearts." I looked at hers then back at mine. Mine were shaped like hearts too! I looked at Zane with a raised eyebrow as if saying _'What's the catch?_'. Zane just smile and sat down. I brushed it off and started eating.

As I was eating I got the feeling that someone is watching me. I turned my head slowly to the left and saw Kennedy's brother staring at me with a suspicious look on his face. I locked an eye back on him hoping he would turn away at some point.

It stayed like this for, like, 5 minutes! I felt a gentle poke in my ribcage. "Are you ok Lloyd?" Kennedy said. I leaned to her and whispered, "Your brother has been staring at me for 5 minutes!" Kennedy looked at him and forwarded her eyebrows. He quickly looked away. I smiled and went back to eating.

_**After Breakfast…**_

I walked to my room. After I closed the door, I was jumped! When I was pinned to the floor, I saw that it was Kennedy's brother, what's-his-name. "Whoa! What's your problem?!" I said. "You! You're my problem! You've gotten all up under my sister! What do you plan on doing to her next?! Huh?!" "Uh…" My voice trailed off for a moment then I realized what he was talking about. "Oh, you saw us didn't you?" "Yeah, I saw you! This morning, all of us were in your room, just staring at you! And I want to know why Kennedy was in bed with you." He said last his sentence in a scary low tone. "Ok. Let me explain," I said.

So, I explained how it all went down and he seemed to accept my alibi. "Alright. I'll let you hang out with her. But if you hurt her in anyway, so help me I'll…we'll I'll won't tell you so you could have good dreams." He got off me and walked out my room. After he closed the door, he opened it back up and shot his head in. He pointed two fingers at his eyes, back at me, and then did a peace sign. He closed the door again. _"Wow, someone's crabby today."_ I thought. I looked at my clock. 11:45. Time for training. I went to go find Kennedy. I want to see how her first training lesson turns out.

**Kennedy's POV**

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm freaking out here! How am I going to complete the training course?! How am I going to without embarrassing myself in front of Lloyd?! Ok, Kennedy. Just stay calm. You can figure this out. Maybe, I can just copy Kai. Yeah! Like on episode 1 of the very first season! All I need to do is to focus on the all the things coming at me then I'll be victorious! "You look nervous." Lloyd said. "Yeah, I know. It's just my first time doing this. I know nothing about fighting." I said. Lloyd put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Kennedy, I'm sure you'll do great out there." I smile at Lloyd. We approached the deck where everyone was waiting. I saw Lloyd stiffen when he looked over to Steaphen. He gave Lloyd the 'I'm watching you' sign which make him flinch a little. I looked at him and then back at Steaphen. "I'll be right back." I said and walked toward my brother who quickly turned to something else. "Steaphen." I said. He slowly turned his head to me. "Yes, dear sister?" he said sweetly. "What did you do to Lloyd?" I asked. He scrunched up his face. "Oh that little brat? Yeah, I talked some sense into that child." He said offending me. "Steaphen! Calling him a brat is like calling me a brat. Why would you do that anyway?" "Kennedy. The kid's practically crushing on you!" He is? I turn my head to Lloyd who was obviously watching from the distance. As soon as his green eyes landed on my black ones, he blushed and looked away. I turned back to Steaphen. "That doesn't prove anything." I said. "Whatever." he said. "You're a dengis!" Yep! I call him a dengis…which I find rather funny. **A/N: There's something I forgot to mention.** I walked back to Lloyd whose face was getting redder every time I come closer.

Sensei finally came out. "Are you ready for your first training?" he said calmly. I nodded. Sensei smiled and sat down. "Complete the training course before I finish my tea." I got ready. I took in a deep breathe then exhaled. I closed my eyes and as I heard Sensei pick up his glass, they reopened and glowed a bright shade of pink. I flipped around the training course easily dodging weapons and dummies. I took a few glances at everyone. They all had awestruck faces, except for Lloyd whose face was a mixture of awe-struck, jealousy, and love-struck. Wait love-stuck? I was coming to the end of the course and as I did, I flipped off a plank, did a back flip in the air and landed safely on my feet. I turned and saw that Sensei didn't even come close to finishing his tea. He smiled and put down his cup. My eyes turned back to its normal black color. I turned backed to everyone whose faces still had those expressions on them. Then Lloyd started clapping, followed by Steaphen, along with Kai, then Nya, then Jay, Zane, and Cole. They all started cheering and ran to me, and then Cole picked me up, throwing me in the air and catching me multiple times. Lloyd chanted my name and everyone else joined in with him. They did that for a minute then we heard Sensei clear his throat. Everyone stopped chanting. Cole stopped throwing me and put me down. Sensei stood up and did spinjitzu right pass me. I found myself in a hot pink uniform with gold highlights. "Wow…" I said. "Have already learned spinjitzu?" Sensei nodded. "Yes. You have. Your final test comes tomorrow." He walked back inside. "Huh…?" I said confused. He shut the door and said something behind it.

"My advice is to get some sleep."

**Wow! Lots of long paragraphs here! I'm on a roll! Anyway, review! I love reviews! Oh, and one more thing, I want to give a shout-out to my now 13 year old brother, Steaphen. Happy Birthday big bro!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Big Bang Ask Out

**Hello my people! This is Chapter 4, the "juicy" chapter. Yep. Things are starting to get juicy! Enjoy!**

**Kennedy's POV**

After I made dinner again-which was meatloaf and again everyone loved it- I went to my room and sat on the bed. And I got bored. I tried to read one of the comics Lloyd lent me, read a book, and even went to sleep but they all didn't work. Aw, c'mon! How could sleep not work?! Sleep is a beautiful thing! Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my brother's nook. Ha! He still didn't even notice I took it!

I decided to listen to music. I put on Single Ladies by Beyoncé and sang along.

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hand up_

_Up in the club, just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_He decided to dip, and now you wanna _

_trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, He up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't get mad at me_

_Cause if you like it then you should have_

_put a ring on it_

_If you like then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on_

_Ooo, ooooo, oooo_

_Cause if you like then you should have_

_put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it _

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_I gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn _

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cause if you like it then you should have _

_put a ring on it_

_If you like then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Ooo, ooooo, oooo_

_Cause if you like it then you should have_

_put a ring on it_

_If you like then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Ooo, ooooo, oooo_

_Don't treat me to the thing of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, infinity and beyond_

_Pull me in to your arms, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be along, and like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up _

_Ooo, ooooo, oooo_

_Cause if you like it then you should have _

_put a ring on it _

_If you like then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Ooo_

After I finished singing I put a sad look on my face. _"I wish I was like Beyoncé…"_ I thought as I collapsed on my pillow.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I heard Kennedy…talking. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I did it anyway. I pressed my ear to her door. Was she talking? No. No, she was singing…an unusual song. I have never heard that song. Never before in my life! But it sounds hot. You know what? I think it's time I tell her. Tell what, you ask? That I…like…like…Kennedy. Yeah, you heard me! I just admitted that I like Kennedy! Wait. How would her brother, what's-his-name, react to this? Well as long as I stay out of his way I think I'll still live. Anyway I'm going to tell Kennedy that I have feelings for her. And I know just the way to do it.

**Normal POV**

"You can do this, Lloyd! You can do this." Lloyd told himself over and over again. He knocked on Kennedy's door. She opened it. "Hi Lloyd. What brings you here?" She said. "Hey Kennedy. There's a cotillion coming tomorrow night for the kids of Ninjago City and I was wondering if..uh…i-if you'd like to…um..," Lloyd glanced at the pink rose he held behind his back. "…If you'd like to go with me?" Kennedy smiled "Sure! I'd love to!" Lloyd was relived. He held out the rose to her. "Aaww, that's sweet. How'd you know I like pink roses?" she asked as she blushed and accepted the flower. "Well, I don't know. It was just a weird guess." Lloyd said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, weird…" "So, see you tomorrow night?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah, see you." She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. Lloyd just stood there for a moment then punched himself in the face. He was over-joyed that he wasn't dreaming. He jumped up and clicked his heels, started break-dancing then moon-walked back to his room. He needs a good night's rest for the big night tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Kennedy sat on her bed, looking at the pink rose in deep thought. _"Wow, nobody had ever done this for me before. Nobody at school even likes me. Could Steaphen be right about Lloyd? No. Why would Lloyd like a girl like me? Well, I did kiss him on the cheek. No! Obviously he was just trying to be nice! Besides, he might already have a girlfriend." _Just thinking about Lloyd with a girlfriend made Kennedy want to cry. After she let a few tears free, she turned off the lamp and went to bed. Today was a long day for her. 

_**The Next Morning after Breakfast…**_

**Kennedy's POV**

I have to fight Lloyd?! Is Sensei Wu crazy?! We're just kids in different genders! Yep. He must be crazy. But I really want to pass the final test so I acted tough. "All right Lloyd. Check me." I said. Lloyd looked horrified at my command. "No way! I can't do that to you!" Then I quickly made a come-back. "Aw c'mon! Check me, ya little weenie!" Now, that just made me want to laugh! Lloyd looked offended then he started to man-up. "Ok. But I don't want any tears…" Then he dashed toward me. Before he got close enough I held out an arm, then his face ran smack into my fist. Lloyd fell to the floor. Everyone made the "oooooo" sound. "Now, now. I don't want any tears…" I repeated Lloyd then helped him up. I looked at Sensei and he nodded. I passed the final test! Wow. And with just one punch to the face? Ok, that's a first for me! Anyone else?

Everyone decided to celebrate by going out to dinner in a fancy restaurant. After we sat down a waiter gave us menus. I quickly made my choice. I'll have the Ramon Noodles." I said. "2. 2 Ramon Noodles." Lloyd said. We gave our menus back to the waiter and he left to prepare the dishes.

The waiter came back with a tray that was filled with plates of food. He gave Lloyd and me our noodles. Lloyd started eating while I was just fiddling with my chopsticks. I fumbled with each one then Lloyd grabbed my hands. "Not like that. Like this." He adjusted the chopsticks. "Thanks." I said and started to eat. Steaphen glared at Lloyd. I glared back at him. My brother turned his attention back to his sesame chicken.

When we got to the bounty, I tugged on Nya's dress. She looked at me. "What is it Kennedy?" She asked. "It's an emergency," I said. "Can we talk about it in your room?" "Sure."

_**In Nya's room…**_

"What's the problem?" Nya asked. "Yesterday, I got asked out on a date." I said. "Really? By who?" She asked really curious. My eyes darted from left to right, then I whispered, "…Lloyd." Nya gasped and slapped her hands to her mouth. She then jumped off the bed and started stomping her feet rapidly on the floor. "I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She squealed. "Where are you two going?" "We're going to a cotillion. We're heading out tonight. Which reminds me…" I turn my head to a clock. It read, 6:45! "Oh-no! It's almost 7:00! I need to get ready!" Nya grabbed my hands. "Don't worry. I got you covered!"

And so, Nya dressed me up in what looked like a red and black tango dress, black mary-janes, and a gold necklace with a ruby amulet that looked like a pink music note. She done my hair, tied a thin black scarf around my temples into a bow, put make-up on me then gave me a mirror. The look on me was different but I liked it. "I like it." I said. "Great. Now go get 'em!" Nya said. "Yeah!" I exclaimed and ran out the door.

**Lloyd's POV**

Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! What am I going to do? I can't go to a cotillion, with Kennedy, looking like this! I look like a street-rat who just took a mud bath! And now I'm gonna be late if I don't come up with something soon, because it's 6:45! Hey, I know. Kai! He's got the swag. Maybe he could help. So I walked to the game room where the others were. "Kai, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "Sure." he said and we walked out the game room and into the hall. "What is it?" He asked. "Dude, this is urgent. I asked someone out yesterday!" I said. "You did? Who?" Kai asked really curious. My eyes darted everywhere then I whispered, "…Kennedy." Kai just stood there for a moment then gave me a friendly slap on the back. "Now, that's what I'm talkin 'bout, Lloyd! Great move! Wait, she _did_ say yes right?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I looked at the clock. 6:49! "Oh-no! I need to hurry Kai!" I exclaimed. "Lloyd, calm down. I got your back."

So, Kai dressed me up in one of those red and black tango suits, black shoes, and a gold necklace with an emerald amulet that looked like a green ball of energy. He used his gel slick back my hair then gave a mirror to me. I turned my head left and right. "I like it." I said with a smile. "Awesome! Now get out there and show her your moves!" Kai said. "Yeah! I got this!" I exclaimed then ran out the door.

**Normal POV**

When Lloyd got to Kennedy's room he did a breathe-check. _"Yep. Minty." _ He thought then knocked on the door. When Kennedy opened the door Lloyd's nose started bleeding again. Kennedy was wearing the same style. She had on a red and black tango dress with one long sleeve, black shoes, and a ruby amulet that looked like a music note. Her hair was curly and a black bow was tied around her fore head. "Lloyd, your nose. It's bleeding again." Kennedy said concerned. Lloyd snapped out of his trance and wiped his nose with a tissue. "Sorry. Wow, you look…amazing." He said. She blushed. "You do to." An awkward silence filled the hall. Then Lloyd broke it. "So, do you want to take the ultra-dragon?" Kennedy smiled. "Sure!" And then they ran off outside. But little did they know that a certain brother of Kennedy's had been watching the whole thing with a very, very angry face.

**Whew! Finally done! Sorry, that took so long guys. I couldn't think of anything, I had a lot of stuff on my mind, I tried to dodge school, and I've been working on this all night! But at least I got this done. So, good night! P.S., Anyone who reviews, gets ice cream-cake!**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys.**

**It's hard to say, but I'm not gonna updating for a while. I have too much stuff on my mind, had to go to places, school, tutoring, church, eye doctor, etc.**

**So, I have to do that and while working on this story, I working another story. It's going to be one-shot and kinda has a romance between 10-year-old Lloyd and 17-year-old-Kai… Don't ask about the weird different-aged pairing. It just came to me. **

**So, I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully this new story will come out soon!**

**Have a happy Valentine's Day!**

**Wizard101 **


	7. Chapter 5: I Can See Your Halo

**Hey, hey, hey! It took a while to think it up but, here's chapter 5!**

As the two landed the four-headed dragon, they hopped off. Lloyd was still blushing at the fact that Kennedy had been holding on to his chest. "Wow. I guess people love cotillions, because this place is _packed_." Kennedy said, looking wide-eyed at the whole crowd of kids going in the gate to the cotillion.

"Whoa, it _is_ packed," Lloyd said as they entered the gate to the huge mansion. "Let's go see if we can find a table."

It took a while, but they finally found one opened. Once they sat down, things grew awkward. "So…what now?" Kennedy asked. Then all of the sudden, tango music started playing! A smirk grew on Lloyd's face as he turned his head slowly to Kennedy. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "Lloyd, are you sure this is our kind of dance?" Kennedy asked not knowing what it would take to dance the tango. "Oh don't worry. Cole taught me how. Just follow my lead."

And with that, they were dancing. Every graceful move, they made, sent everyone in awe-struck. The spotlight moved to them and the other kids, on the dance floor, move off to see the two dancing better than the rest. Kennedy got the hang of it and soon she was leading herself. The music had stopped for second and they stopped too. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Kennedy lifted her leg way up high in the air over Lloyd's head! "Oh, wow…" Lloyd muttered while blushing. Kennedy smirked and lowered her leg. The music played again and they started dancing again.

It wasn't long when the music ended. Lloyd and Kennedy ended the dance with a dip. Everyone clapped and cheered. Lloyd pulled Kennedy up and they did a bough then went back to their table.

The two didn't notice that everybody started to leave slowly out the gate. And soon they were left alone, talking and joking around. "Ha, ha! Then I said, 'Hey! That's not strawberry jelly! That's my shampoo!'" Lloyd joked. Kennedy was laughing her head off. "Wow, you're hysterical Lloyd!" She said then looked around. "Hey, everyone's gone." Lloyd said. "I wonder why the music's still playing." Kennedy wondered. "Do you know a good game we play right now?" Lloyd asked. Kennedy thought hard. "Hide and seek?" She guessed. "Yep," Lloyd said. "I'll hide and you count to 10."

And with that, Kennedy started counting. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…Ready or not! Here I come!" As she was looking, Kennedy thought up the perfect song she could sing in a time like this. She started singing.

"_Hay, ay, ayyyy. Hay, ayyy, ayyyyy._

_Ooooooooooo_

_I'm the kind of girl_

_Who doesn't say a word_

_Who sits at the curb_

_And waits for a world_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out; I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me_

_And I was thinking clearly_

_Now I'm like a bee_

_And I'm hunting for the honey_

_And I'm kinda shy, but you're super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite_

_Like,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Lite my heart up baby, like a matchstick_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not, here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you_

_Ready or not, here I come_

_I like your face, do you like my song?_

_Just sing it_

_La la la la la la la _

_And I'll find you_

_Ready or not, ready or not_

_Hello, my name is (Kennedy)_

_Nice to meet you_

_I think you're famous_

_Where have I seen you?_

_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairy tale_

_We could have palace right next to Oprah_

_Thirty-seven cars and a yacht down in Boca_

_Take me away, where ever you say_

_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like, _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Lite my heart up baby, like a matchstick_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_And hit the gas quick _

_Ready or not, here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you_

_Ready or not, here I come_

_I like your do you like my song_

_Just sing it_

_La la la la la la la _

_And I find you_

_Ready or not, ready or not_

_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not, here I come boy_

_It's on_

_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not, here I come boy_

_It's on_

_Ready or not, here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you_

_Ready or not, here I come_

_I like your face do you like my song_

_Just sing it_

_La la la la la la la_

_And I'll find you_

_Ready or not_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_Ready or not_

_Ooooooh_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not, whoa_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not, ready or not, boom bada boom bada boom bada_

_Ready or not_"

Right after Kennedy had finished, she shot her head under a clothed table and found Lloyd eating a chocolate bar. He took one glance at her and jumped, almost choking on the chocolate. "Jezz, you just keep going don't you?" Lloyd said. "Sorry." Kennedy said as she crawled under and sat beside him. "Well, I found you so I guess I win!" She said putting a smug smile on her face. "Aww, dingle." Lloyd said as he snapped his fingers. It grew silent for a moment then Lloyd turned and said, "I need to tell you something." Kennedy said, "Ok." Lloyd blushed. He didn't know how to tell his feelings to Kennedy. He didn't want her to be disgusted and de-friend him. So he just did it the old-fashion way. "Do you know why, I asked you out here?" Lloyd asked. "Because you're being nice?" Kennedy guessed. "No, an even deeper reason." Lloyd then took Kennedy's hands and held them tightly in his. "Kennedy, I don't care what your brother says. I don't care what he'll do to me if he sees us like this. But at least I'll die, happy. All I'm trying to say, here, is that…I love you! More than anything in the world! It started when I first set my eyes on you. You looked so beautiful in your sleeping form. And your voice, it sounds just like an angel's. And your love for comics…well…I don't really know how to describe that but, that's what makes you so joyful, smart, and...just drop-dead-gorgeous!" Kennedy was stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lloyd interrupted. "No. You don't have to say anything. I know. You don't like me that way." He said as he let go of Kennedy's hands and turned away. Lloyd let a tear roll down his cheek. Kennedy loved Lloyd as much as he loves her. She tried to admit it to him. "Lloyd… I…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed. She then started to sing.

"_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight _

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I needed more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo…_

_Halo, ohh ohh…_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want _

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awaken_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking _

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I needed more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your, halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo…_

_Halo, ooh, ooh…_

_Halo, ooh, ooh…_

_Halo, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh_

Kennedy scooted closer to Lloyd and whispered in his ear.

_Everywhere I'm looking now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I needed more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo…_

_Halo, ooh, ooh…"_

"You…you like me back?" Lloyd said. Kennedy smiled. "As much as you do." With that, Lloyd tackled her into a passionate kiss. It stayed like that for a few moments then they broke apart. "So does this mean we're officially dating?" Kennedy asked. "I guess it does." Lloyd said and pulled both of them up. "Let's get back to the bounty. I'm getting tired." He said. "Hey, do you mind if I sleep with you again?" Kennedy asked, embarrassed. "Not at all, Kennedy! Not at all."

And so, the two little love birds walked hand in hand back to the ultra-dragon. They will deal with Kennedy's brother later.

**Wow. Two songs in one chapter. Ok, that's a first for me. Anyone else?** **Anyway, how was it? Please review please. I love reviews! I just can't get enough of them!**


	8. Chapter 6: Like It's Dynamite

**Sorry, for the long wait, but here's chapter 6!**

Kennedy woke up with a yawn._ "Wow. What a night…"_ she thought. She sat up and stretched her arms out. Since she was still half-asleep, she couldn't see that Lloyd was sitting right in front of her with a tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, butter toast, and orange juice. Kennedy smelt the bacon right away and opened her eyes. "Breakfast?" Lloyd said with a grin, holding up the tray. "Awww! You made this for me?" Kennedy gushed. "Yep. Did it all by myself!" She raised an eyebrow. "_All_ by yourself?" Lloyd then frowned. "Well…I had a little help from Zane. But I did most of the work!" "Yeah. Sure ya did." Kennedy said with sarcasm. "It's still nice of you, though."

_**After Breakfast…**_

**Kennedy's POV**

I decided to go talk Steaphen into our relationship. I went to his room and knocked on the door. "Hey, dengis! Open up!" I hollered through the door. He opened it. "Jezz, Kennedy. You didn't have to yell so loud. What is it?" He asked. I used puppy dog eyes. "You know Lloyd and I?" His expression darkened. "Yeah," He answered. "Please, don't get mad! We gone out on a date, danced a little, we told each other our feel, kissed, and then we ended up in a relationship…..so please don't get mad!" I said really fast. Steaphen had a blank expression on his face. I sighed. "Date+kissing=relationship." I said. "Yep. He is so dead." He grumbled. "No Steaphen! Please, don't kill him! He's the only guy who's gotten into my life. And I don't know what I'll do if you break us apart! I never had a boyfriend before and you know good and well none of the guys, back at school, like me! Please, I need this!" Steaphen had that blank expression again. "Steaphen, I'm only gonna get crazier." I said softly. "Well, if it means so much to you then Lloyd's off the hook and…you two can go out." I jumped with joy. "YAY!" I exclaimed. "But, if you go on anymore dates, make sure you are back by 10:00 sharp, don't talk to strangers, don't get lost, and-"Steaphen, you're starting to sound a lot like mom." I interrupted. He just smiled and ruffled my hair. "Go have fun, ya fart monkey." Steaphen said. He still remembers that old nickname? "See ya later, dengis!" I said then walked off. "And hey," he called. I turned. He pointed at me. "No funny business." I turned to a grimace. "EEEEWWW! YOU'RE DISGUTING!" I yelled then ran off.

**Normal POV**

Lloyd was walking back and forth. He was worried that he and Kennedy might be torn apart by her mean older brother. She was the only girl who came into his life and if they were to break up, his whole body would go, BOOM!

Just then, Kennedy stepped in with a massive smile. "How'd it go?" Lloyd asked. "What'd ya think the smile's for?" Kennedy answered. Then they shared a warm hug and a kiss. Kennedy pulled away. "What a minute. Should we tell the others?" she asked. Lloyd thought it over. "Nah. It can wait." he said. And then they walk hand in hand out to the deck where everyone else was waiting.

When they walked onto the deck, everyone stared at them blankly for a moment. "I stand corrected. It can't wait." Lloyd said. Nya smiled and gave Kennedy a high five. Kai shot a grin and gave Lloyd a thumbs-up. Steaphen ruffled Kennedy's hair and when he looked at Lloyd, he nodded at him. Lloyd was puzzled. He looked at Kennedy for an answer. You could actually see the twinkle in her eye as she smiled at him.

_**Small Time Skip: After Training**_

"I still can't believe that I had done spinjitzu!" Kennedy exclaimed. It was true. Kennedy had mastered the art of spinjitzu and can spin into a small hot pink tornado. "Yeah! And you do it better than me!" Lloyd pouted while crossing his arms. Kennedy snickered. "Do I see a hint of jealous in your eyes?" "N-no. I just feel..weird." "That's jealousy, Hun." "I'm not jealous! I'm WEIRD!" "Ok. If you say so."

Everyone walked into the game room and sat on the couch. "So, now that Kennedy knows spinjitzu, what'd we do now?" Jay asked. Cole smiled. "Well, she's the ninja of music, right?" "Right." "So, how 'bout she sings us a song?" Everyone seemed to agree to that and started to chant Kennedy's name. She blushed in embarrassment. "You guys need to quit." she said. "Oh, c'mon Kennedy! Just one song." pleaded Lloyd. She sighed. "Oh, alright." As Kennedy stood up everyone cheered. She glanced around and spotted an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall. She grabbed it and as she strummed at it, she started to sing.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Sayin' ayo, gotta let_ _go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin' ayo, baby let's go_

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance_

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans-plans-plans-plans_

_I'm wearin' all my favorite brands-brands-brands-brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands-hands-hands-hand_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on, and on, and on_

_And it goes on, and on, and on"_

Suddenly, pink lights were flying all around Kennedy.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Sayin' ayo, gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin ayo, baby let's go_

_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Now I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one standin'_

_Higher over all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landin'_

_Cause I-I-I, believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air"_

Everyone waved their hands in the air.

"_Uh_

_Come on!_

_Wooh!_

_Throw my hands up in the air some times_

_Sayin' ayo, gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin' ayo, baby let's go_

_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up _

_Like it's dynamite_

_Now I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Like it's dynamite"_

Kennedy strummed the guitar one last time before she finished and when she did, everyone jumped up and clapped their hands. Kennedy bowed and smiled. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week." Lloyd was blushing so dark, that he looked like his head was about to blow up! "Wow, that was great Kennedy! I wish I was you." Kennedy blushed. "You're too sweet Lloyd!" She kissed him lips. That caused him to blush even darker, and then he fainted. Everyone laughed. Lloyd is such a silly boy!

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 6 is done! Well I gotta go to bed. Good night everybody!**


	9. Chapter 7: You're a What!

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**Kennedy's POV**

So, there I was, training with the ninja. I didn't know whether this was a dream or reality. As I shot an arrow at the dummy, I started to think._ "I'm I dreaming? Is all this pandemonium really fake? Will I lose the one I love most? Am I going to lose…the best day of my life?" _I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lloyd. "Are you ok, Kennedy?" he asked. I took a deep breath then exhaled. "Lloyd, I need to talk to you for a minute." He looked concerned then nodded. "Hey, guys. We're going to take a break."

We sat at the table in the dining room. "What is it?" Lloyd said. I looked him in the eye. "Lloyd, there's something that I haven't told you since Steaphen and I came here. We're…we're not from here." He tilted his head. "You're from another city?" "No, Lloyd. You're not getting it. We're not from this universe." Lloyd's eyes widened. "You're ALIENS?! That's so cool!" "No, no! We're perfectly human. Just not from this part of the galaxy." Lloyd started bouncing in his seat. "This is so cool! What's your galaxy's name?" "The Milky Way." "No, seriously. What's its name?" "That's it. That's its name." "Wow, that's a weird name to call a galaxy." "I know right?" "So, is your home like ours?" "Well, we don't have the same culture, but yeah." Lloyd continued to ask more questions until the door opened and Jay fell in. "Heh, heh. Hey, guys," He said awkwardly. "Don't mind me! I just came to get a soda." He opened the fridge and grabbed a can. "See, ya!" He then walked out the dining room. "Now, that…was awkward." I said.

**Jay's POV**

I walked to the dining room to get a soda. When I got there, I couldn't help but hear Lloyd and Kennedy talking about something. Being my nosy self, I pressed my ear against the door. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _"No, Lloyd. You're not getting it. We're not from this universe."_ Kennedy said. _"You're ALIENS?! That's so cool!"_ Lloyd said. Wow! Kennedy and Steaphen are aliens! At least I think. I can't really hear that well through this door.

I listened a little more, but when I pressed all my weight against the door, it slammed open which sent me tumbling in. "Heh, heh. Hey guys," I said awkwardly. "Don't mind me! I just came to get a soda." I opened the fridge and grabbed one of the cans. "See, ya!" Then I walked out. Wow. That was the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me! I hope that doesn't happen again.

**Normal POV**

As Lloyd and Kennedy walked out to the deck, everyone ran towards them. "Kennedy?" Zane asked. "Yes." She said a little creeped out. "We wanted to know if it is true that you and your brother are aliens." He said calmly. "What?! Who told you that? Lloyd!" "Uuhh, Kai?" "Nya?" "Jay?" "Cole?" "Zane?" "Jay." Zane said. Everyone looked at Jay, who was facing away. "Well, I guess that explains why he fell through the door." Lloyd said. Kennedy crossed her arms. "Anyway, to answer that question, no. We are not aliens. We just came from a universe." She said.

And so, Kennedy explained how her and her brother ended up in the world of NinjaGo. Everyone was speechless, but soon recovered and went back to what they we're doing.

**So, the truth came out. I'm an alien! I kid! I kid! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I was rushing. Whelp, see, ya! Holla!**


	10. Chapter 8: Pythor Strikes Again

**Ok! Here's the part where I get…I'm totally going to spoil it! You'll find out when you read.**

_**With the serpentine …**_

Pythor was furious. He couldn't come up with a plan to defeat the ninja. He was pacing back and forth, literally bopping himself on the head with his staff. "Ow! Oh, it'ssss hopelessss. How can I think of plan WITHOUT YOU, SSSSLITHERING SSSPIT- BAGSSS, MAKING ALL THISS PANDEMONIUM?!" The snakes were having a slither-pit and they were, indeed, making a lot of noise. Pythor sighed and slithered up the manhole.

Pythor was slithering through the forest of NinjaGo. "Those ssscaly idiotss! They dare, ignore me? I'll show them who they're dealing with!" He kept ranting on until he sound the Destiny's Bounty parked on the ground. Being the sneaky snake he was, he used his vanishing powers and slithered on board.

When got inside the living room, he saw the ninja and two new people that he'd never seen before. There was a teenage boy and a little girl. She was sitting by the most annoying boy Pythor had ever met…Lloyd. Pythor noticed that he had his arm around the girl's shoulders. He figured that was his girlfriend. He mentally laughed at that. _"Oh, look. The little trouble maker found a playmate. Ha, Ha! Thisss is too funny!" _he thought. Then he finally got an idea. Pythor grinned evilly and slithered back to his headquarters.

_**With the Ninja…**_

"I'm bored! Lloyd, entertain me." "Say, what now? How am I supposed to do that?" "By playing charades." "Ok, who am I?" Lloyd took a deep breath and held in. His face turned red. Kennedy laughed. "That's easy! You're Kai!" "What?" Kai said. Everyone laughed. "Hey! That's not funny! My face doesn't turn red like that!" His face immediately turned redder than Lloyd's. "Kai, your face is turning red right now!" Jay said.

Kennedy spelled her some of her water on her pink pants. "Aaaww! Booooo!" She said then got up and went to the cabinet for some napkins. She jumped for it but couldn't reach it. While she jumping up and down, Lloyd walked over. "Need a little help, there?" he asked. "No. I got it." Kennedy said. "Kennedy, haven't you noticed that I'm like 3 inches, taller than you?" Kennedy stopped jumping and looked up at Lloyd. He was right. She only met him a little bit passed his eye level. "Touché…"

_**That**__**Night…**_

After eating a whole batch of Zane's cookies, Kennedy went to bed.

She snuggled up in her bed and fell fast asleep.

_**15 minutes later…**_

A large and ominous shadow loomed above Kennedy. She opened her eyes and screamed.

Lloyd immediately woke up to a scream. "That sounded like Kennedy!" He jumped out of his bed and ran to Kennedy's room. When he got there, he kicked the door open, just in time to see the end of a tail slither out the window.

"KENNEDY!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Chapter 9: Pythor Strikes Again: Part 2

**AT LAST! The story is updated, people! Sorry for the very very VERY long wait guys. I didn't have any good ideas….and I was lazy…..and taking long naps every day…..but at least I updated! I had a little help from Tammy52 and thanks to her; the story is back up and running! Everyone, give her a round of applause! *some random people starts clapping*….anyway, enjoy! P.S., I'm changing the rating because there will be violent actions and character death. Again, enjoy!**

_**Previously on The World of My Dreams…**_

"_How can I think of a plan WITHOUT YOU SSSSLITHERING SSSPTIP-BAGSSS MAKING ALL THISS PANDEMONIOM?!"_

"_Oh, look. The little trouble maker found a playmate. Ha, ha! Thisss is too funny!"_

"_Entertain me!"_

"_How am I supposed to do that?!"_

"_By playing charades."_

"_Who am I?"_

"_You're Kai!"_

"_My face doesn't turn red like that!"_

"_Your face is turning red right now!"_

"_Haven't you noticed I'm like 3 inches taller than you?"_

"_Touché…"_

"_EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!"_

"_KENNEDY!"_

**Lloyd's POV**

I quickly rushed to the guy's room and banged on the door with two fists. "GUYS! GUYS! HELP! WAKE UP! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kai flung open the door and I accidently punched him in the face. "OW! Lloyd, what are you doing?! It's like 1 A.M. in the morning! What do you want!" he exclaimed. I started panting. "Pythor's back…he kidnaped Kennedy…." "What?!" Jay immediately woke up, fell out of his top bunk and ran for his ninja suit. "But I thought he was swallowed by the Devourer!" "Well, apparently he survived!" Kai went to go put on his suit and wake up Nya.

I ran to steaphen's room and banged on the door. He opened it. "What do you want kid?!" I practically screamed in his face. "KENNEDY'S BEEN KIDNAP BY PYTHOR!" "WHAT?!" he screamed back and quickly got dressed. "Kennedy is allergic to snake venom! If one of those things so much as spits or bites her, SHE COULD DIE! We have to save her!"

**Normal POV**

"I got him in my sightings" Nya said. "He's under NinjaGo City with the generals and the tribes." "Bring her back safely. We can't risk a very young ninja dying." Sensei Wu said. "Good luck ninja." The ninja ran out. Lloyd followed but Jay pushed him back in. "Ah, ah. Not you chosen one!" "Aww! But, come on Jay! I won't screw up this time!" "Let him go…" They looked over to Steaphen who had his head hung low. "She's my sister and his girlfriend. It's both our jobs to protect her. I don't know what I'll do if she's gone. Just bring her back!" **A/N: My brother's Words of** **Wisdom! XD** Lloyd and Jay looked at each other and nodded. They then ran out. Steaphen looked out the window. "Please save her Lloyd…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Kennedy's POV**

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! SNAKES! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! OH MY GOD! THAT ONE'S LOOKING AT ME! OH GREAT, NOW THEY'RE CROWDING AROUND!" _ I backed up to the wall as they all walk up to the cage I was in. One of them asked Pythor, "Hey bosss? When can we eat the girl?" "No you're not going to eat her fool! I'm going to when I destroy the ninja." I fainted. Is this my fate? Is this how I'm going to die in the world of my dreams?

**Normal POV**

Lloyd and the others found the manhole and claimed down. It smelled of toxic waste and venomari spit. Lloyd spotted Kennedy laying in a cage. "There she is!" he whispered. They lowered themselves on the cage then all of the sudden, "NINJAAAAAA!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I'm sorry but I had to make a cliffhanger because I need to go to sleep. That 'to be continued' thing I put was just for fun because I love doing that! Anyway, review and good night!**


	12. Chapter 10: Pythor Strikes again: Part 3

**Here's part three, hope you like it!**

_**Previously on The World of My Dreams…**_

"_KENNEDY'S BEEN KIDNAPED BY PYTHOR!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_If one of those things so much as spits or bites her, SHE COULD DIE!"_

"_We can't risk a very young ninja dying."_

"_Not you chosen one!"_

"_But, come on Jay!"_

"_Let him go…"_

"_It's both our jobs to protect her. Just bring her back!"_

"_Please save her Lloyd…"_

"_When can we eat the girl?"_

"_I'm going to when I destroy the ninja."_

"_There she is!"_

"_NINJAAAAAA!"_

**Normal POV**

They all jumped off the cage. "ATTACK!" Pythor yelled. "You guys distract them! I'll try to wake up Kennedy!" Lloyd exclaimed. They nodded and started fighting. He banged on the bars. "Kennedy? Kennedy, wake up! Please!" Pythor sunk up behind Lloyd, grabbed him and held him in the air by the ankle. "You little pessst! You and your friends are alwaysss messing up my plansss!" Lloyd flailed around. "Hey! Put me down! Let me go!" "Ugh! Your voice iss so annoying! Stop yelling!" Lloyd kicked Pythor in the face and he dropped him to the ground. "OW! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Lloyd quickly got up and kicked him in the butt. "I don't think so!"

Jay and Cole used spinjitzu and wiped out half of the snakes. Kai and Zane ran over Lloyd. Kai held Pythor down and Lloyd threw random punches and kicks at him. Zane broke the look on the cage door and pulled the still unconscious Kennedy out. "Um, guys? Need a little help, here!" Jay exclaimed. The number of snakes was getting very larger. "We're coming!" Kai said before he punched Pythor in the stomach and ran over. Zane put Kennedy down in a corner and ran over as well, followed by Lloyd.

Pythor was pretending to be unconscious and when he heard footsteps running away, he opened his eye and smiled that sinister grin. He got up, slithered over to Kennedy, picked her up and headed for a small room in the back of the manhole.

When he got there, he locked the door and laughed an evil laugh, which somehow triggered a scream out of Kennedy. Pythor growled and clamped his hand on her mouth. "Sshut up, little girl!" Kennedy bit his hand and he let go of her. "OW! ...oh you're going to regret that...

Lloyd heard a scream. "That was Kennedy!" he said. He looked back at the others. "Don't worry about us, Lloyd! We'll be fine! Just go get Kennedy!" Cole exclaimed. Lloyd nodded and ran in the direction of the scream.

Pythor wrapped himself around Kennedy, causing the bones in her arms and ribcage to break and her to scream again.

Lloyd heard another scream and picked up his pace.

Pythor raised his head above Kennedy and opened his mouth very wide and began to lower his neck.

Lloyd ran even faster.

Pythor pushed his head even lower onto Kennedy's.

And faster…

And lower…

And faster…

And lower…

And faster until, finally, he reached the room and banged on the door. "Pythor! Open this door!" Silence. "I'll give you until the count of three!" Silence.

"One!"

Silence.

"Two!"

Silence.

"…Two and a half!..."

…Silence.

"THREE!"

Lloyd blasted down the door with a green energy ball and this is what he saw…

…One giant and suddenly fat snake…but no Kennedy…

…Lloyd was too late…

…Pythor had swallowed Kennedy whole…

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
